Golden sun
by KLOO
Summary: Join Sparkpaw, a young apprentice through her life journey.
1. Chapter 1

The gentle rays of light shone through the hollow in which Sparkpaw was sleeping. She fluttered open her eyelids to find that her sister, Gingerpaw was prodding her with her dark brown paw. "Come on get up sleepy head." Sparkpaw immediately sat up. It was her first day of training. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the day her mentor would teach her new fighting skills!

She began to urgently groom her brilliant gold pelt. She wanted to make sure that she looked her best for this special moment. Soon she would be learning how to be a good warrior from her mentor, Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw was her father so she was also looking forward to the time that she would be able to spend with him.

Her thoughts were distracted when she saw the handsome Stormpaw entering the den. He was carrying fresh moss in his mouth, and he had a smirk planted on his mouth. "Well, well, well," he purred "look at you. It's your very first time as an apprentice!"

"Be quiet Stormpaw! Just because you are one moon older than me doesn't mean that you're better at anything than me!"

"I didn't mean to offend you! I'm sorry!"

"Come on." meowed Gingerpaw "we need to be going now"

"You're right!" meowed Sparkpaw.

They were off in a flash. Sparkpaw soon caught up to Brambleclaw, who was waiting by the fresh kill pile. "Well there you are! Are you ready for your first day of training?" Sparkpaw was so exited that she could hardly contain herself "Of course I am! Now let's get started" Brambleclaw gave a _mrwww _of amusement "You're just like your mother." He purred.

Not long after Brambleclaw had showed her the territory, he started to teach her the fighting moves she would learn in a battle. "All right" he meowed " pretend that I am the enemy. I want to see what you are capable of. But remember! Keep your claws sheathed!" Sparkpaw nodded and dropped down into a crouch, keeping her feet light so that she could easily spring. Suddenly Brambleclaw slashed out his paws at her, but she was too quick for him. In a flash of gold she cleared his paws and thrust her paws under his soft belly. This flung him all the way across the clearing in which they were practicing. He lay there panting.

"Wow! I wouldn't want to be your enemy!" Brambleclaw panted.

Sparkpaw was so exited about her success that she did two little leaps of joy.

"Can we do it again?" She asked, eager to best her mentor once more.

"Not right now. I think training is over for today. Tomorrow I will show you the Thunderpaths that you must avoid. Remember to stay away from them. It's boating season, so a lot of metal monsters will be coming this way.

"Okay" Sparkpaw meowed in defeat. She had wanted to continue training with her father, Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw led her back to the clearing. She quickly ran off to the apprentices den to see if her pal Gingerpaw was there. She was and was grooming her carmel colored coat. When Sparkpaw came in Gingerpaw looked up.

Sparkpaw's father always said that whenever she was in a room, no one could not look at her. In short Sparkpaw was the most beautiful one in Clan, and no one could resist the urge to look at her.

"How did the first day of training go?" Gingerpaw meowed excitedly.

Sparkpaw's sour mood instantly vanished at the question. "It went great! I swear star clan was up there giving me power. Listen to this, when I was doing battle training I kicked Brambleclaw across the entire clearing!"

"That's great!" Gingerpaw purred. "I got a tour of the Thunderclan territory. Graystripe said I had an amazing nose. Plus I caught my first vole!"

"Come on; let's find Stormpaw so we can tell him about this."

The two young cats trotted around the clearing, but couldn't find Stormpaw.

They eventually ventured out of the clearing to the woods. It was beginning to get dark, and the way the leaves rustled made Sparkpaw's skin prickle. It was so dark that even with there amazing eye sight, the two cats couldn't see much at all. They stepped onto a dusty path and were walking across it when they looked up to see two lights nearing them. As they came closer, Sparkpaw could see what was carrying the lights. A metal monster!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- I'm not going to update until I get 5 more reviews

AN- I'm not going to update until I get 5 more reviews!


End file.
